Healing
by GoddessOfFanfiction
Summary: He looked her in the eye. "Nyssa, I'm not going to let you die." There was a finality in his voice, one Nyssa didn't want to hear. "Will," she started and had to stop for breath. "Other people are dying." Another breather. "Save them first." Will Nyssa. I've been recently obsessed with this pairing. During The Battle of Manhattan. Thanks for reading!


As soon as Will left Percy on the balcony with Annabeth, Kayla ran up to him. He had half his cabin searching for their head counselor, Michael Yew, and the other half healing everyone as fast as they could. Michael had always said whenever he wasn't there, Will was temporary head counselor.

Kayla was panting and a shade paler than she should be. "We got a bad one," she breathed out.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Take a break. Where are they?"

She nodded, not saying anything, and ran with him towards the make shift hospital in the hotel. What he saw made his heart drop.

A girl lay on the lounge chair taking strangled gasps for breaths. Her originally grease stained orange shirt was completely soaked in red. From her left to her right, four large gashes cut across her stomach. He could see sweat beading across her as she tried to control her breaths. She had scratches and dirt spots on every inch of exposed skin and a brace was tightly wrapped around her left ankle.

It was Nyssa. His Nyssa. Well, not _his_ Nyssa, but…you get the point. "None of us trusted ourselves enough. It's pretty deep."

He ran forward and stopped in front of her bed. She looked up at him with her usually warm chocolate brown eyes. But they weren't warm. They looked weak and tired, lacking their usual burning passion. She tried to smile weakly at him, but it turned into a grimace. She let out a few shaky breaths.

"How did you get this done to yourself?" he asked as he grabbed a wash cloth and a roll of bandages. One of his cabin members handed him extra nectar and ambrosia and went back to treating everyone else they could.

"We set up-" she stopped. She started coughing up blood and Will quickly handed her a napkin. She muffled her coughs for a few seconds before wiping her mouth and setting it to the side.

Will reached forward with the wash cloth, but Nyssa weakly put a hand over his. He looked down at her. Her eyes were fluttering open and shut. "Nyssa…" he protested, reaching forward again. She shook her head, drawing in another shaky breath. Will didn't want to think about how it could be her last one. "There are others," she stopped and set off on another coughing fit, "that need it more."

"Nyssa," he said again. "You need to be healed! This is serious!" He reached forward but Nyssa pushed his hand away more forcefully. She had a glint of determination in her eye as she blocked his hand. "No, Will."

He looked her in the eye. "Nyssa, I'm not going to let you die." There was a finality in his voice, one Nyssa didn't want to hear. "Will," she started and had to stop for breath. "Other people are dying." Another breather. "Save them first."

"No, Nyssa. I am treating you whether you want me to or not." Nyssa paused, not breaking eye contact. "Why?" she whispered hoarsely. "You know," she coughed, spitting up more blood and gulping for breath. "You know just as well as I d-do….that a lot of us are….go-ne. Why are you….fighting to help m-me?"

Will stared at her, not saying a word. "Let me heal you. If and when you do, ask me that question again later." Nyssa drew in another strangled breath and slowly nodded her head. That was all he needed.

Will worked feverishly on her stomach, cleaning most of the blood off first and working to get ready to heal it. He smeared some of the same silver paste onto her abdomen and she gasped. Her hands latched onto the sides of the chair, digging her nails into it. Her knuckles turned white and Will steeled himself for what he had to do.

He pressed his hands to her stomach and (making a mental prayer to Hephaestus, his dad and Aphrodite) starting humming the ancient hymn. Nyssa screamed and clutched tighter onto the chair. Will squeezed his eyes tight and rushed to finish the hymn. And as soon as it was over, he hunched over on his knees and took in deep breaths. It took him a few minutes to feel okay enough to stand back up, but when he did, Nyssa was asleep. Whether from exhaustion or pain, he didn't care. She was alive. He planted a kiss on her forehead and walked out.

Will sat on the dock, soaking in the last hour or so of sunlight. Nyssa came limping up behind him. Her leg was healing in the mortal, un-godly way, and she refused to use crutches. Her hair was pulled into a bun and a line of grease was smudged across her forehead. Will smiled at her. She sat down and slipped off her sandals, dipping her feet in the water. It was silent for a minute before Nyssa broke it.

"Why?"

Will turned to her. "What?"

"Why? You told me if I let you heal me, that I should ask you again later. So, why?"

He laughed. "Okay, first, I would've healed you anyways. Second, shouldn't I have a lawyer. You know, the whole 'Anything you say can and will be held against you,' Thing?"

Nyssa smiled. "So only say my name, it will be held against you," she sang.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Fall Out Boy?" She nodded and he looked at her with grudging respect. "You're avoiding my question."

"No I'm not!" he scoffed.

Nyssa gave him a look and he sighed. "You ever think that maybe it's because I care about you?"

"That has multiple different meanings, Mr. Solace," Nyssa replied.

"Well, Ms. Valentino, I'll have you know I meant it in the non-sibling/ friend way," he clarified.

"In that case, I'm afraid this next move is necessary."

He didn't have a chance to say anything when Nyssa was kissing him. Her lips molded against his and he kissed back with just as much passion. After a minute of feeling the lack of air, they pulled apart and just looked at each other. Will pulled Nyssa into his lap and looked at her before whispering, "Now aren't you happy I healed you?"


End file.
